You Didn't Deserve This You Never Did
by O4thk33p3r
Summary: {Based off of Ib All Alone ending where both Mary and Garry die, but Ib escapes instead.} She was truly all alone. All the scares in the world could heal, becoming the faintest scars, but once a heart was broken, it couldn't be bandaged. It wasn't supposed to be this way. [Rated K for major character death.]


**_You Don't Deserve It. You Never Did._**

**_•••••••••••••••••_**

_"Loves me…"_

_Stab._

_"Loves me not…"_

_Stab._

_"Loves me…"_

_Stab._

_"Loves me not…"_

_Finishing blow._

_"Loves me!"_

The brunette child sobbed, running up the stairs drawn on with black crayon. She picked up her forearm, wiping away the tears that didn't stop coming.

_"M-Mary stop! You're hurting him!" _She screamed, throwing open the door, only to find a happy-looking Mary, holding the bud of Garry's rose.

_"Ib! Great timing! Now we can escape and be sisters!" _The blond girl exclaimed, gently caressing the dead flower. All hope left Ib, only anger left. When she opened that Pandora's Box, she thought that the emotions would escape, not get sucked into her being.

_"I'd rather be dead with Garry than live with you," _she spat, every ounce of venom twisting themselves into a dagger to hit exactly into Mary's one-way mind.

Mary's eyes turned red and narrowed, as she quickly moved towards Ib, her hand holding the deadly palette knife Ib never should have trusted her with. _"Stupid!" _She cried out. _"We could be sisters! You said he wasn't your father!"_

_"But he's my friend! My __**best **__friend!" _She replied, crying once more. She didn't want this. Her hand moved to her skirt pocket as she ran to Mary's wooden frame. The blonde's eyes widened and narrowed once more.

_"What are you doing!? Get away! GET AWAY!" _She screamed, running faster. Ib's hand curled around the metal surface, pulled it out and opened it. She flicked the gear with her nimble and dainty fingers and as the flame sprung out, she pointed it at the frame and watched as it was engulfed by fire.

"Ahh**_hHHHHHHHHH!_**" Mary screamed, as she dropped to the floor. Ib stared as Mary's feet turned to ash, then the hem of her dress, as she burned on the floor, screaming, crying, and punching, as though someone was pulling her from her feet.

_"I HATE YOU! I __**HATE YOU!**__" _Were her dying words as her head turned to dust and ash along with the rest of her body on the floor.

Grabbing the rose bud, Ib ran out the door, ignoring the screams or the Lady In Red chasing after her, and went straight for Garry's limp body. She took the dead bud and put in into a vase full of healing water. No petals grew back, no leafs burst into life, no thorns disappeared.

She sobbed, grabbing the bud in the now empty vase and walking back to Garry.

_"Garry! Wake up please! I need you! You were going to give me Macaroons, remember? The café you really loved? Please Garry! We were going to escape to-geth-ther… Garry please…"_

She kneeled down next to Garry's limp form, eyes tired from the long session of crying. There were no more tears to shed. Only sniffles and hiccups remained.

_"You didn't deserve this… You never did." _She whispered as she pulled his torn jacket over his head, and walked away.

As she reached "_The Fabricated World,_" She was met only with Garry.

No—it wasn't Garry. Garry didn't have blue nails and red eyes.

_"Come on Ib! Let's stay in here! Just you and I, a team! Sound great, right?"_

She shook her head and his eyes narrowed he ran for her, but she closed her eyes and jumped straight into the painting.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a gallery staring at a red rose with thorns. What had she been doing? She didn't remember what she had been looking at, until she read the statue's information.

But that night as she prepared for bed, folding her skirt and found only a burned-out lighter and a lemon hard-candy, she remembered everything. She didn't cry, because she knew she had done enough of that, but she was never the same.

The optimism that children her age were known for was gone; so was the happy look in her eyes. She was filled with melancholy and despair, and no psychiatrists could figure out what was with her.

But as she stared at herself in the mirror at 18 years old, her platinum colored graduation gown and cap on, she could only think of how Garry would have patted her on the back, saying he was proud of her, and chased off the obnoxious boys that were after her because she was a beautiful young lady and not her personality. How he would have came with her favorite Macaroon, a Scottish-based one made of Chocolate and roasted Coconut.

She would never experience the feeling of a big brother again. One that was protective, but an over-all scaredy cat.

And it made the petals of the once brightly blooming rose wilt.

* * *

**Hello everyone! A tragedy, since that seems to be all I can write at the current moment, heh. (`･ω･´)ゞ**

**ANYWAY, I'm replaying Ib. I was unfortunate enough to get one of the Ib All Alone endings on my first try, and I can't say that I am a huge fan of Mary, though I bet I would be psycho after spending my whole life in such a creepy place like that, so I have to give her credit. She just wanted to escape with Ib and didn't know right from wrong.**

**Either way, I assure you that DGTKAC will be done before halfway through September as I have gotten about 6-7 pages done. **

**Also, the Scottish Macaroons I mentioned in this are filled with a velvety cream and are made out of Chocolate, with roasted Coconut sprinkled on top. I never tried it, but it sounds really good, so maybe one day.**

**So, have a nice day guys! I would appreciate a review, since I like my writing more now and I want to hear people's opinions on it.**

**Talk to ya'll later!**

**-Aly (●ゝω)ノヽ(∀＜●)**


End file.
